Unknown Angel
by PipersLostChild
Summary: Unable to remember her name, A young 15 year old girl struggles to help both the Doctor, Spencer Reid, and Derek Morgan to accept themselves and what happened to them. *Warning there is, in fact, some foul language. If you don't like, don't read.*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters in this story nor am i making any money off of this. But if anyone just so happens to gift me them i would not complain. At all.(Wink, wink, nudge, nudge). Doctor Who belongs to BBC and Criminal Minds belongs to CBS.**

Prologue

She was eleven years old when she first started watching Doctor Who. She was thirteen when she started watching Criminal never dreamed that she would meet any of the characters on the show. But she did. And played a somewhat important role in both of them. This is not the story of a fangirl meeting her favorite characters. This is the story of a girl who helps her favorite characters through the toughest times in their lives.

Chapter I

 _I'm tired, cold, hungry, and wet. My parents still haven't showed up yet and it's nearly 7 at night and i would really like for them to please hurry up._ "Parents appear!" she waited a few seconds for the telltale headlights to show up around the bend near the the Great Falls High pool. "Never works." she muttered under her breathe. She pulled out her ipod and started reading a new fanfic she found on Doctor Who. She was waiting for the next chapter to load when a bright light appeared in the middle of the sidewalk. She looked around for anyone else who might've noticed but everyone else was either inside or at home. _This is a bad idea. There's no one to see me go and my parents will probably think i've been kidnapped._ _But it could be the adventure you've been waiting for._ the small voice in the back of her head said. _still a bad idea._ she thought as she slowly walked toward the light. when she was a few feet away from it the light got brighter and then engulfed her. sending her headfirst into the time vortex.

She tumbled around the vortex, her body being ripped apart and put back together faster than the blink of an eye. She was becoming something more. Something different. Her body was not the only thing being changed. Her mind was as well. Information being pushed into her mind's, information on people she would soon meet. During this process her old memories were being assimilated; taken out and put pack in. Rearranging it. Her name was pulled out and tested, but before it could be put back into her mind the process was interrupted by an old blue police public call box.

Inside the TARDIS a newly regenerated Doctor noticed that he bumped into something and looked at the scanner. What he saw surprised and terrified him. There was a girl there. She looked to be about fifteen or sixteen and she was floating in the time vortex. he then put a force field around the TARDIS and the girl and pulled her inside the doors. He then gently placed her on the burnt wood floor and materialized the TARDIS on an uninhabited planet and then Gently pick the girl up and brought her to the medical bay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

The girl woke up with a groan and a wince. _Damn my head hurts. What happened? all I remember is being enveloped in that weird light thing. I wonder what that was? Probably a wormhole. but why would it be white?_ she was forced out of her musings by a man walking into the room. He was probably about six foot maybe six one. He was older with close cropped hair and ice blue eyes. He also had really large ears and was wearing a maroon pullover, worn blue jeans, and a pair of black combat boots. _That's the ninth Doctor. And he's not wearing his leather jacket. So it must be early for this regeneration then. Definitely before Rose. But how did i get to this universe?_ "Where am I?" she said looking at him

"Your in the medical bay in the TARDIS. It stands for…"

"TIme and Relative Dimension In Space. I know. You're the Doctor right?"

"Yes." he looked surprised as he answered. "How did you know?"

"...Spoilers...I think." she says after a pause." _He cannot know until the end of his tenth regeneration."_ A voice suddenly says in her head. _Who are you? "The TARDIS"_

"Nope definitely spoilers. You're not supposed to know for a while yet." She hops off of the medical bed, being too small to slide off. then sitting cross legged on the floor. "Do you know how i got here?"

"I found you floating around the Time Vortex. I hit you with the TARDIS. I brought you to the medical bay once i pulled you inside." he said moving over to her scanning her with his sonic screwdriver

"Dude, stop that. One of these days you're going to get slapped if you don't warn someone."he stops scanning her and looks at the screwdriver confusedly. "What's your name?" he asks abruptly."What? Why?"

"What. Is. Your. Name?" he asks slowly looking in her eyes. she looks down at her lap for a few seconds. " _I don't know."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter II

She was panicking. "I should know my own name. I've had it since birth, i've said it to many times to count, and i know i've seen it mispelled so many times, _but what is it!_ Oops i said that out loud. OH well i didn't say anything weird so you're probably fine. By the way can I get some clothes that fit me?" she rambled on before looking at the Doctor. He looked at her weirdly. "What?"

"Are you always this hyper?" she tilted her head to the side before shaking her head. "No. I'm just tired and don't actually have a filter right now so you're getting the full brunt of my weirdness."

"Being tired makes you act hyper?"

"No. being tired makes me excitable." she said in a matter of fact voice. "Now can i please go get some clothes?"

"Take the first corridor on your right then turn left after three hallways, and turn right at the showers."

"Ok. Thanks. I might just ask the TARDIS to show me though." she said walking down the hallway.

When she got to the wardrobe room looked at the ceiling and asked, "Can you get me some clothes in my size? I don't feel like wandering through this place." laughter sounded in her head _. "Of course, child."_ a rack of clothes moved in front of her. "Hmm. I didn't expect this much clothes in my size. You didn't steal this from anyone, did you?"

" _They won't be needing it anymore."_ she shrugged her shoulders. "Okay then. Let's assemble me a wardrobe." she said looking through the twenty foot rack. She started pileing the clothes she liked up on the table that appeared next to her. Before long she pulled out leather jacket from the end of the rack and put it on. "Perfect!" she said."Now for the shoes" She looked around in the stock of shoes that were put next to the rack. Soon she pulled out three pairs of shoes. A pair of heavy duty combat boots, tennis shoes, and some converse."Now to get back to the Medical Bay." She looked at the ceiling once again. "Hey, can you show me the way back?"light turned on in the cooridor the was outside of the wardrobe room, showing her the way back. "Thank you Old Girl." a sniff. " _I'm not that old."_ "You were, as you say, old when he stole you." a sigh this time. " _You have me night, child."_

"Night Sexy." she said hopping on the medical bed. She fell asleep quickly.


End file.
